


Blue Moon

by Bakarina (PrincessAki)



Category: Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime, Twin Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAki/pseuds/Bakarina
Summary: A Blue Moon fan from Japan started a Blue Moon prompt thing. Originally I thought it was for a single month last year? But as it turns out it was the whole year and seems to be continuing into this year! That means I have a lot of catching up to do.See, I could just start from the most recent prompt, but I'm stubborn which means I'm doing all the prompts I missed so I hope you Blue Moon fans enjoy! I'll be mixing in oneshots and drabbles here.Some of these prompts may have accompanying pictures or some prompts may be skipped on here since I opted to just draw something for it. For those you can go ahead and check my art blog “princessrein” on tumblr. I may also do multiple prompts for one day since I may like more than one of those.Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.





	1. Twin Tails

**Author's Note:**

> A Blue Moon fan from Japan started a Blue Moon prompt thing. Originally I thought it was for a single month last year? But as it turns out it was the whole year and seems to be continuing into this year! That means I have a lot of catching up to do.   
> See, I could just start from the most recent prompt, but I'm stubborn which means I'm doing all the prompts I missed so I hope you Blue Moon fans enjoy! I'll be mixing in oneshots and drabbles here.  
> Some of these prompts may have accompanying pictures or some prompts may be skipped on here since I opted to just draw something for it. For those you can go ahead and check my art blog “princessrein” on tumblr. I may also do multiple prompts for one day since I may like more than one of those.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

February 3, 2018

Prompt: Twin Tails

_“Shade didn't know what to expect when Rein called him over today, but it certainly wasn't her tying ribbons into his hair...”_

* * *

Rein hummed as she tied pretty pink ribbons into Shade's hair. She had given him some 'cute' yet short twin tails as well.

“So... _this_ is what you called me over for?” Shade asked.

“I'm trying to see what looks best on purple hair.” Rein responded. “Hmm...I guess the pink isn't too bad. Let's try yellow next!”

Shade groaned. How much longer was thing going to take?

Untying the pink ribbons, Rein put them back in her accessories case and took out some yellow ones. She tied them into Shade's hair and admired her handiwork. However, in the end, she decided yellow wasn't the best color either.

Untying the yellow ones and returning them to the case, Rein took out aqua colored ribbons next. Upon tying them in Shade's hair and admiring them she grinned.

“These are perfect!”

“Great....can you take them off now?”

“Aww, but you look so cute! I'm gonna get another pair for my cousin, so you should keep those! I think it improves your looks.”

“No.”

“You're no fun. But thanks for helping Shade!” Rein hugged Shade, “It means a lot to me that you were willing to do this even though you clearly didn't want to. We can have some tea in a bit! I'm gonna have Lulu place an order for more aqua ribbons.”

With that, Rein let go of him and dashed out of her room.

_'Guess in the end, this wasn't too bad...'_ Shade blushed.

  
  


 

 


	2. Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rein noticed that Shade's tie is crooked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing on Ao3 so if anything looks wrong I'm so sorry.

February 10, 2018 Prompt:

Tie

“Rein noticed that Shade's tie is crooked.”

* * *

“Were you in a hurry today, Shade?”

“Huh? Uh...yeah. Milky and I woke up late so I had to rush so we could both make it to school on time.”

“That explains why your tie is crooked.”

“It is?”

“You didn't notice? You're a mess.”

“Hey!”

“Oh don't be so mad about it, here.” Rein reached for Shade's tie and adjusted it. “There!”

“Th-thanks.”

“No problem~!” Now let's hurry and get math class over with.”

 


End file.
